DOAngels : Mourir et renaître
by Mathieu Reau
Summary: Ca y est, le moment est enfin venu pour l'agent spécial Leon Scott Kennedy de s'offrir quelques jours de congés et de profiter d'un repos bien mérité. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait...


**Mourir et renaître**

Sa tête se mit lui faire si mal qu'il aurait voulu se l'arracher. Dans les tréfonds de sa poitrine, il sentait comme quelque chose remuer et le paralyser totalement. Cette saleté de parasite essayait encore de prendre le contrôle de son esprit ! Remontant le long de sa moelle épinière, les ordres qu'il lui intimait étaient comme autant de spasmes de douleur, insoutenables, harassants. Ses forces l'abandonnaient peu à peu, il ne se sentait plus capable de lutter… Recroquevillé sur lui-même, presque agenouillé sur le sol, Leon était en train de perdre le contrôle de son propre corps.

Il se releva soudain et se tourna alors vers Ada. La jeune femme le regarda étrangement, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle ne réagit que bien trop tard en le voyant s'approcher d'elle, les doigts parcourus de tremblements incoercibles. Lorsqu'elle fit un pas en arrière pour essayer de lui échapper, il la saisit fermement à la gorge des deux mains et se mit à serrer. Le parasite n'avait peut-être pas le contrôle entier de l'esprit du jeune homme, mais la force de ses mains était bien trop importante pour qu'elle pût les écarter. Si elle le laissait faire, Leon allait l'étrangler. Il lui fallait réagir, vite, trouver un moyen de desserrer l'emprise de ce sale parasite sur le système nerveux de Leon.

Portant la main au couteau ceint à sa jambe, sous sa jolie robe rouge, Ada décréta que le meilleur moyen d'aider Leon à revenir à lui était la douleur. Cela ferait probablement reculer le contrôle exercé par la Plaga et lui permettrait de reprendre ses esprits. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix de toute façon. L'air commençait déjà à lui manquer. Dans un glissement métallique et froid, la lame rétractable jaillit du manche.

Leon attrapa alors sa main droite, l'empêchant de le frapper. Mais dans le même temps, l'étreinte sur sa gorge se desserra étrangement. Avant de songer à en profiter pour le repousser, il se passa une chose à laquelle Ada ne s'était absolument pas attendue…

Leon fondit sur elle, sa main droite passant dans son dos, et pressa sa bouche contre la sienne. Interdite, elle demeura figée sur place, sentant l'autre main du jeune homme la pousser à lâcher le couteau qu'elle avait été prête à utiliser contre lui. Elle voulut se ressaisir, se dégager, mais la main dans son dos descendit vers ses fesses, s'arrêtant juste au-dessus, et lui procura un étrange et délicieux sentiment de honte. Les lèvres contre les siennes étaient bien douces comparées à la violence avec laquelle il avait essayé de l'étrangler, et la main qui la forçait à lâcher son couteau ne semblait vouloir que se faufiler au creux de la sienne. Totalement démunie, elle se laissa aller et savoura ce baiser inattendu et délicieusement plaisant…

Il embrassait bien…

Il se réveilla soudain, inondé de sueur, une douleur persistante à la tête. Dans le noir, il scruta les environs, une main s'aventurant à la recherche de son couteau de combat posé sur la table de nuit… Lorsqu'il revint à lui et réalisa qu'il avait seulement rêvé, quoique cela eût pu bien être un cauchemar, il en fut immensément soulagé. Se souvenir de la douleur qu'il ressentait lorsque cette saleté de Plaga prenait le contrôle de son corps n'était vraiment pas une partie de plaisir. Le baiser soudain par lequel s'était terminé ce rêve était en revanche bien plus agréable…

L'esprit encore embrumé, il essaya de chasser les bribes de ce rêve de sa tête. A quoi bon penser à tout ça maintenant, cette histoire était terminée depuis plusieurs mois. Il n'avait pas revu Ada une seule fois depuis ce jour. Mais à la façon inattendue dont elle était surgie de nulle part au milieu de ce coin paumé de l'Espagne alors qu'il la croyait pourtant morte, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle serait encore là pour lui damer le pion si jamais une de ses missions le ramenait à être confronté aux douloureux souvenirs d'Umbrella… Et quelque part, cette perspective n'était pas vraiment amusante… Toujours l'avoir sur le dos sans jamais comprendre pourquoi, quels étaient ses buts et pour qui elle travaillait, avec en plus le dérangeant sentiment qu'elle se servait à chaque fois de lui… C'était vraiment agaçant.

Une part de lui qu'il ne pouvait pas oublier… Oui, c'était certain. Mais ça ne l'aurait sûrement pas dérangé de la rayer de sa mémoire.

« Monsieur Kennedy, nous sommes vraiment satisfaits de vos services. Une fois encore, vous avez montré à quel point vous méritiez de faire partie de notre unité d'élite. Le Président est vraiment content de vos résultats.

- Si ça peut me rapprocher d'une promotion, répondit laconiquement l'ancien policier.

- Toujours le mot pour rire, monsieur Kennedy. Mais ne vous en faites pas. Je suis sûr que vos services seront récompensés à la mesure de votre talent. Vous êtes un de nos plus précieux agents. Il serait bien difficile de vous remplacer.

Mais certainement pas impossible, pensa Leon. Ils avaient bien su le trouver lui, après tout, alors qu'il n'avait été qu'un bien piètre policier dont le seul exploit avait été, le premier et dernier jour de son service, de survivre aux abominations de Raccoon City… Les autres personnes impliquées dans cette sombre histoire semblaient s'être toutes volatilisées, mais si le gouvernement avait pu mettre la main sur lui, ils pourraient très certainement en retrouver d'autres…

Il repensa alors soudain à Ada Wong. A sa robe rouge, particulièrement étrange compte tenu des circonstances dans lesquelles ils s'étaient toujours rencontrés. Et plutôt sexy, il fallait l'avouer… Et cela n'altérait en rien les capacités de la jeune femme, même s'il avait parfois été capable de la prendre en défaut. Mais c'était tout de même une drôle d'idée que de venir se balader en robe de soirée au milieu d'une ville en ruines envahie de zombies sanguinaires… Quelquefois, il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dans sa tête.

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment important. Et de toute façon, il commençait à rester planté devant son supérieur depuis un peu trop longtemps. L'entrevue était terminée, il pouvait se retirer.

- Je suis à votre service, répondit-il enfin.

- Très bien Kennedy. Vous pouvez disposer.

En sortant du bureau, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir. Ce métier était quand même parfois tuant. Il avait bien mérité quelques jours de vacances après tout ça. Depuis l'Espagne, et même si aucune de ses missions ne s'était heureusement approchée de l'enfer qu'il avait connu là-bas, il n'avait pas pu souffler une minute. Un enfer dans lequel elle avait refait son apparition. Curieux ange en rouge surgissant toujours au moment où il semble que rien ne pourrait aller encore plus mal… Son sourire moqueur était vraiment énervant…

Le rêve qu'il avait fait quelques jours auparavant lui revint subitement. Le baiser qu'il lui avait volé, le goût sur ses lèvres…

- Leon, vous avez eu une permission, il paraît ?

- Hunnigan… Toujours en forme à ce que je vois.

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme qui était son contact radio lors de ses missions sur le terrain. Elle portait encore ses grosses lunettes qui gâchaient un peu son charme.

- Vous devriez vraiment penser à les enlever, lui dit-il en passant devant elle en souriant d'un air railleur.

Fronçant les sourcils, ce qui allait à merveille avec son air un peu trop sérieux, la jeune femme le regarda approcher la porte pour sortir du bureau.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin dehors, il ne put s'empêcher de respirer à pleins poumons l'air extérieur. Cette nuit encore, il avait été à bord d'un hélicoptère, et l'odeur du kérosène commençait vraiment à l'écœurer. Il n'était vraiment pas fâché d'avoir pu glaner quelques jours de repos. Il allait pouvoir en profiter. Première chose à faire pour se remettre d'aplomb : un bon repas ! Mais étant donné qu'il n'avait que peu l'occasion d'être à son appartement, il lui fallait avant tout se réapprovisionner en nourriture. Sortant de la poche de sa veste de cuir les clés de sa voiture, il se rendit dans le parking.

Tout compte fait, il avait vraiment mal choisi son jour. Ce matin-là, c'était affluence au supermarché. Pas une place pour se garer, plus de chariots, et une foule tellement compacte dans les rayons qu'il lui était vraiment impossible de faire ses courses tranquillement. Cela dit, une fois qu'il arriva aux étalages de fruits et légumes, il lui fut bien moins difficile de progresser. Tant mieux, car il commençait vraiment à étouffer. Il avait plus que hâte de rentrer chez lui et de se faire un bon gueuleton. Il commençait à se dire que son travail était reposant à côté de ça…

Pour garder la forme, il lui fallait des fruits et légumes frais. Un petit tri s'imposait. Certaines pièces étaient vraiment en mauvais état, indignes de servir dans une cuisine. Avec d'infinies précautions, il sélectionnait les légumes qu'il allait acheter. Il prit une laitue, des poireaux, un chou, une botte de carottes, quelques pommes de terre, mais avait le sentiment qu'il lui manquait encore quelque chose…

- Si j'étais toi, je prendrais une de ces tomates. Elles ont l'air délicieuses.

Un fruit rouge et parfaitement mûr se trouvait justement placé sous son nez, entre des doigts longs et fins. Sans savoir pourquoi, Leon eut une étrange appréhension et déglutit avant de tourner la tête sur sa droite.

- Tu devrais en manger plus, ça te ferait du bien. Tu es tout pâle.

Impossible ! Ce ne pouvait pas être elle ! Comment pouvait-elle se trouver ici, dans le rayon fruits et légumes d'un supermarché ?

- Ada ! s'exclama Leon.

- Ca fait un bail, remarqua la jeune femme en souriant une nouvelle fois de son air moqueur qui l'exaspérait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

- Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas me faire le même coup que la dernière fois ! Que tu me le sortes lorsque je suis en mission chez une secte de cinglés amateurs de marionnettes, je veux bien, mais pas dans un supermarché !

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. A l'entendre, on aurait cru qu'elle le harcelait. Etait-ce si surprenant que cela qu'ils se croisassent en faisant les courses ? Bon oui, tout de même un peu, vu les cercles dans lesquels ils évoluaient. Mais tout le monde avait besoin de manger, pas vrai ? En tout cas, c'était bien ce pourquoi lui semblait être ici… Au sourire qu'elle arborait, on aurait pu croire qu'elle était là pour tout sauf pour acheter des tomates… Qu'est-ce que ce pouvait bien être encore ? Un complot d'une bande de savants fous visant à contaminer toute la population américaine en répandant un terrible virus dans les pesticides employés pour l'épandage sur les plantations de légumes ? Un coup monté pour prendre le pouvoir aux Etats-Unis en se servant de pommes de terre mutantes et assoiffées de sang ?…

Ce qui était certain en revanche, c'était que Leon était en vacances et n'avait pas du tout envie ce jour-là d'être mêlé à une quelconque histoire impliquant cette femme. Il prit la tomate qu'elle lui tendait, non sans méfiance, puis fit mine d'aller regarder plus loin en lui bredouillant de vagues mots de remerciement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Leon ? demanda-t-elle. Tu n'es pas content de me voir ?

- Ta présence n'est jamais annonciatrice de bonnes nouvelles, répliqua-t-il.

- Tu te trompes, souffla-t-elle en s'empêchant difficilement de rire. Ce sont plus souvent les mauvaises nouvelles qui sont annonciatrices de ma présence.

- Justement, je n'ai pas besoin de ça aujourd'hui.

- Oh allez ! Pour une fois qu'on se voit ailleurs qu'au milieu d'un tas de cadavres, tu pourrais au moins me payer un café !

- Tu voudrais que je paye alors que c'est toi qui invites et tu n'appelles pas ça une mauvaise nouvelle ?…

Pourtant, sans savoir comment, il se laissa convaincre. Il devait bien reconnaître qu'elle était vraiment très douée pour manipuler les gens, et il semblait qu'elle avait une inexplicable petite préférence pour lui… Même s'il en avait marre de jouer les pantins pour elle, il n'avait pu l'empêcher de l'entraîner dans un café de la galerie marchande du centre commercial. Et il commençait déjà à le regretter. D'un air assez inquiet, il s'était même mis à vérifier si les gens autour de lui n'avaient pas un comportement étrange semblable à celui d'un zombie ou d'un ganado… Ada était très amusée de le voir faire.

- Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ?

- Ca allait on ne peut mieux jusqu'à ce que tu fasses encore ton apparition. Je suis censé être en vacances, mais je t'avoue que je commence à en douter.

- Tu sais, moi aussi il m'arrive d'avoir des vacances. Je ne peux pas travailler non-stop toute l'année…

- Tu veux dire que tu ne peux pas faire travailler les autres à ta place non-stop toute l'année, c'est ça ?

Ada prit un air renfrogné en cessant de remuer la cuillère dans son café.

- Je veux dire que je suis moi aussi en vacances.

Elle prit une gorgée du breuvage tandis que Leon appréciait d'un air incrédule la répartie. En vacances, elle ? Ben voyons…

- Et le fait que tu sois ici au même moment que moi, c'est une coïncidence, je suppose ?

- Exactement.

Leon préféra boire son café plutôt que de répondre à cela. En admettant qu'ils ne se fussent rencontrés que par pure coïncidence, ce qui la connaissant était bien difficile à envisager, pourquoi auraient-ils à prendre un café ensemble ? Leurs relations n'avaient jamais été que purement professionnelles, et dans des circonstances toujours particulièrement étranges. Jamais vraiment ennemis, mais jamais alliés non plus. Pourquoi serait-il content de la revoir ?

En posant la tasse sur la table, il remarqua alors quelque chose qui aurait pourtant dû lui sauter aux yeux.

- Tu ne portes plus ta robe rouge ?

- Je ne la mets que pour les grandes occasions, plaisanta-t-elle.

- Tu as une drôle de conception de ce qu'est une grande occasion…

La tenue qu'elle portait la changeait tout de même vraiment de celle qu'elle portait à chacune de leurs rencontres. Elle n'était même pas rouge. Elle était vêtue d'une jupe droite lui arrivant jusqu'aux genoux, légèrement serrée au niveau des hanches pour les mettre divinement en valeur, et d'un débardeur tout à fait banal. Elle avait aujourd'hui l'air d'une femme parfaitement ordinaire… Difficile d'imaginer la vipère rusée qui se cachait derrière cette innocente apparence… Mais en tout cas, ces vêtements étaient bien loin de dissimuler ses atouts féminins. Elle avait tout de même veillé à s'habiller de façon sexy, comme toujours…

Le rêve lui revint une fois encore. Comme il était facile d'imaginer le goût de ses lèvres à présent qu'il la voyait les poser au bord de la tasse pour boire à petites gorgées… Pourquoi donc songeait-il à cela ? Ce n'était pas vraiment poli de sa part, et même si elle lui en avait fait baver, il ne se pardonnait pas de lui manquer ainsi de respect. Après tout, elle lui avait aussi sauvé la vie.

- Je ne te plais pas comme ça ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

- Euh… si, c'est très joli.

Mais il fallait tout de même avouer que la robe rouge qu'il était habitué à la voir porter était autrement plus affolante. Comme dans son rêve, au moment où il avait baissé la main pour caresser le bas de son dos tout en l'embrassant avidement…

Pour se changer les idées, il reprit distraitement :

- A quoi bon être ici tous les deux ? Ca ne rime à rien. Je ne sais même pas quoi te dire.

- De quoi voudrais-tu qu'on parle ? demanda-t-elle dans un sourire.

- On n'a justement rien à se dire, Ada. Mon boulot est top-secret et je suppose que tu n'as pas non plus envie de me parler de tout ce que tu as fait depuis la dernière fois…

- En effet… Mais nos vies ne se résument pas qu'au travail, tout de même ?

- Tant mieux pour toi si ce n'est pas ton cas, mais moi je suis en vacances pour la première fois depuis l'Espagne.

A l'air amusé qu'elle prit, il en déduisit que ce devait être également pareil pour elle. Il avait donc bien raison de penser qu'ils n'avaient rien à se dire. Si c'était pour rester là autour d'une table à écouter le silence, Leon n'était pas sûr qu'être avec elle en valait la peine.

- Eh bien on n'a qu'à parler de l'Espagne, justement. Tu ne m'as toujours pas remercié de t'avoir donné un coup de main là-bas, si je ne me trompe.

- Je t'ai bien tirée des griffes de Saddler… répondit Leon d'un air évasif en levant sa tasse.

- Mais c'est quand même moi qui t'ai envoyé le lance-roquette qui t'a permis de le tuer.

- Avant de me prendre l'échantillon et de me laisser tout seul sur une île sur le point d'exploser…

- Je t'ai laissé les clés du jet-ski… Et puis tu n'avais pas besoin de l'échantillon. Ta mission se limitait juste à sauver Ashley. C'était la mienne de rapporter l'échantillon de Saddler.

- Je n'avais pas vraiment intérêt à laisser cet échantillon disparaître dans la nature. J'aurais largement préféré le détruire.

- Ah Leon, tu ne changeras jamais. Toujours le même noble justicier dans l'âme… Malheureusement pour toi, je crains fort de n'avoir pas été la seule personne intéressée par cet échantillon. Il vaut mieux que je l'aie ramené et que cette île et ses installations aient disparu…

- Savoir ce que Wesker pourrait faire avec les Plagas en sa possession ne me réjouit pas vraiment, tu sais…

Ada ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Une fois encore, il trouva cela plus qu'agaçant. Elle l'avait peut-être aidé à libérer Ashley et à tuer Saddler, mais ce n'était évidemment pas désintéressé de sa part. Laisser l'échantillon en possession de Los Illuminados n'était pas vraiment pire que d'avoir permis à Wesker de mettre la main dessus…

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça, dit-elle enfin. C'est mon problème.

- Je suppose que tu n'en diras pas plus, comme la dernière fois… Au fond, tu ne fais jamais que compliquer les choses. Je n'avais pas vraiment besoin que toi et Wesker veniez mettre votre nez dans les affaires de ce cinglé de Saddler.

- Pourquoi es-tu si négatif ? Tu ne trouves pas que nous formions une belle équipe ? Honnêtement, on serait mignons ensemble…

Cette suggestion le fit grimacer.

- Si ce que tu appelles faire équipe avec moi consiste à apparaître à l'improviste pour disparaître lorsque je te demande des explications, alors oui, on faisait une très belle équipe.

Bizarrement, Ada se renfrogna. Leon se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu dire de si grave. C'était plutôt rare qu'une de ses paroles pût avoir sur elle un autre effet que l'amusement.

- Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, tu sais, finit-elle par murmurer, d'une voix si basse qu'elle étonna grandement le jeune homme. Ce ne sera pas une surprise pour toi si je te dis que Wesker ne tenait pas vraiment à ce que je te laisse en vie…

- Pas vraiment, non. Et quel est le rapport ? Tu aurais des scrupules à essayer de me tuer ?

- Je n'avais pas pour ordre d'obéir à tous les désirs de Wesker.

- Et qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ?

- Tu le fais exprès ? Ca veut dire que je ne travaillais pas vraiment pour Wesker.

- Tiens donc ? En voilà une nouvelle. Donc je suppose que ce n'est pas lui qui a hérité de l'échantillon ?

Elle ne répondit rien.

- Et peut-on savoir à qui tu l'as remis alors ?

- Non. Je ne peux pas le dire.

- Je vois… Tu ne m'as pas tué parce que tu avais besoin de moi pour le récupérer, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu ne voulais pas que Wesker se doute que tu ne lui obéissais pas afin de ne pas griller ta couverture, ce qui explique pourquoi tu te gardais bien de te montrer. Je me trompe ?

- Tu n'es pas loin, dit-elle d'une voix encore plus basse. Mais si j'ai veillé à n'entrer en contact avec toi que le moins possible, c'est aussi parce que… je n'ai pas envie de te tuer…

- Quelle touchante attention de ta part…

Il y avait tout de même quelque chose de préoccupant dans l'air grave qu'elle prenait soudain. Elle n'avait peut-être vraiment pas envie de le tuer. Mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire ? Le fait était qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance et pour cause. Manipuler les gens semblait bien être sa manière d'agir et ses mystérieux employeurs ne lui disaient rien qui vaille. Savoir que l'échantillon des Plagas se baladait encore dans la nature le mettait vraiment en colère contre elle.

- Parlons d'autre chose, dit-elle soudain. Puisque nous sommes tous les deux en vacances, pourquoi n'en profiterions-nous pas ensemble ?

- Tu crois que cela échapperait à Wesker ?

- Je me moque bien de lui. Je n'ai plus besoin de me faire passer pour son petit chien.

- Tu m'en vois ravi. Malheureusement pour toi, il se trouve que j'ai prévu plein de choses pour mes quelques jours de permission et que tu n'es pas inscrite au programme. Combien je leur dois pour les cafés ?

Leon se levait déjà et repoussait sa chaise. Subitement, Ada se leva à son tour et lui attrapa le bras. Cela lui rappela, une fois encore, le rêve qu'il avait fait.

- Attends Leon. C'est vrai, ce n'est pas une coïncidence si je suis ici. Mais pour une fois, je ne suis pas là pour remplir une mission ou me servir de toi.

- Pourquoi es-tu là alors ? demanda-t-il froidement.

Si elle ne répondait pas, il l'abandonnait ici en la laissant payer les consommations. Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il le fît lui après tout.

- Je voulais… être avec toi.

Il se demanda bien pourquoi. Leurs chemins n'avaient jamais fait que se croiser, ponctuellement, ils ne savaient rien l'un de l'autre. Pourquoi aurait-elle eu envie d'être avec lui ? Pourquoi aurait-il, lui, envie de passer son temps avec elle ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait l'y pousser ? L'un pour l'autre, ils n'étaient rien. Que des professionnels amenés à se rencontrer une ou deux fois au cours de leurs missions respectives. Ils ne connaissaient rien l'un de l'autre. Mentir sur son identité semblait bien être, après manipuler les gens, son passe-temps favori… Il ne savait rien d'elle. Pourquoi auraient-ils donc à passer du temps ensemble ? Il n'en avait pas vraiment envie, en fait.

Pourtant, il ne dit rien et se contenta de la fixer dans les yeux, essayant de l'interroger du regard. Mais une fois encore, il semblait bien qu'elle n'était pas décidée à lui répondre. Il n'avait pas envie de supporter ça. Surtout si en plus ce n'avait rien à voir avec leur travail.

- Si tu as prévu plein de choses, murmura-t-elle, on pourrait les faire ensemble…

- Pourquoi, Ada ?

- J'en sais rien, juste comme ça…

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais envie, juste comme ça, de sortir avec toi.

- Mais moi j'en ai envie, déclara-t-elle alors soudain en levant la tête pour le regarder fixement de ses yeux brûlants.

Stupéfait, Leon se figea sur place, oubliant la main d'Ada qui retenait son bras. Longtemps, il resta immobile à la regarder tandis que, rougissant légèrement, ce qui embellissait considérablement son visage, elle ne put s'empêcher de baisser à nouveau la tête. Son esprit était soudain vide. Il avait juste le sentiment que quelque chose ne collait pas. Que la Ada avec laquelle il discutait n'était pas celle qu'il connaissait, celle qui ne faisait que peu de cas de ses états d'âme et qui le laissait toujours dans l'ignorance la plus totale de ses motivations…

Elle voulait sortir avec lui ? Mais ils se connaissaient à peine ! C'était complètement ridicule…

- Ada…

Il y avait pourtant le rêve qu'il avait fait. Elle n'avait pas fait que passer dans sa vie sans le marquer. Elle était souvent présente dans ses souvenirs et était une image bien plus agréable à se remémorer que le parking sordide de Raccoon City où il l'avait rencontrée. Plus agréable que la poigne musculeuse du chef Mendés et que ces satanés ganados, bien que le rire tordu de Salazar eût pu être amusant s'il n'avait pas eu d'autres chats à fouetter… Leon n'oubliait pas surtout qu'à Raccoon City, elle s'était sacrifiée pour lui. Du moins l'avait-il cru, puisqu'elle était bel et bien vivante devant lui.

C'était une très belle fille, de plus. Et elle ne manquait ni d'esprit ni de caractère. Une femme particulièrement difficile à apprivoiser. Il n'était pas sûr de totalement détester ça… C'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'il avait rêvé de l'embrasser…

Pourtant, il ne sut dire comment elle le fit céder. Une fois encore, force était de constater qu'elle savait y faire lorsqu'il s'agissait d'influencer les gens. Mais il passa bien les jours suivants en sa compagnie. Le premier après-midi, ils étaient allés au cinéma voir un véritable navet et étaient ressortis en pleurant de rire tellement ils l'avaient trouvé ridicule. Le soir, Ada avait insisté pour venir faire la cuisine avec lui. Il fut alors le seul à rire en constatant que s'il y avait bien une chose au monde qu'elle ne savait pas faire, c'était préparer un repas. Elle dut au contraire admettre qu'il était plutôt doué pour ça…

L'image de son rêve le harcela pendant ce dîner, mais à son grand soulagement, il ne se passa rien de plus. Il était toujours un peu mal à l'aise de la voir ainsi, si loin de l'enfer où leurs chemins s'étaient croisés. En se réveillant le lendemain matin, il crut qu'il avait rêvé une fois de plus. Pourtant, en sortant les poubelles, il la trouva sur son chemin, habillée différemment de la veille, mais toujours de façon banale, et elle insista pour passer à nouveau la journée avec lui.

- On pourrait aller au zoo, n'avait-elle cessé de dire.

Se retrouver dans un endroit pareil avec elle lui sembla totalement hallucinant. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes de venir au zoo, alors avec elle dont il ne pouvait détacher le souvenir des moments les plus atroces de son existence… C'était, quelque part, comme si tout cela, comme si Umbrella et Los Illuminados, les zombies et les ganados, les virus G et T et les Plagas, comme si tout cela n'avait jamais existé. Comme si, tous les deux, ils n'étaient plus que deux jeunes personnes normales se rendant tranquillement au zoo… Elle lui révéla d'ailleurs qu'elle-même n'avait que peu le temps de venir dans un tel endroit, mais qu'elle aimait tout de même beaucoup les animaux. Ce fut bien la première fois qu'il la vit être aussi féminine. Ce qui n'était pas foncièrement désagréable…

Malgré l'image du rêve qui ne cessait de le tourmenter, il accepta de la revoir le lendemain. Sans même songer à le lui refuser, en fait. Ensemble, ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup. Elle n'était pas très bavarde, et lui non plus. Une déformation professionnelle, sans doute. Mais il devait bien admettre qu'il était agréable de la côtoyer en-dehors des précédentes occasions qui les avaient amenés à se voir.

Pour le soir du quatrième jour, elle l'invita à dîner, le rassurant aussitôt qu'il pensa à ses prouesses culinaires en lui indiquant qu'elle avait réservé dans un restaurant. Se pliant à la tradition, ou du moins le lui semblait-il, il demanda à quelle heure il devrait venir la chercher, et cela parut la gêner. Ce fut probablement la seule fois depuis quatre jours qu'elle lui rappela le désagréable souvenir qu'il avait d'elle, celui d'une femme qui refuse obstinément de s'expliquer.

- C'est moi qui viendrai te chercher, dit-elle. A huit heures. Sois sur ton trente et un.

Leon se dit qu'elle ne devait tout simplement pas vouloir qu'il sût où elle habitait. Quoiqu'elle n'habitait sûrement pas dans la région. C'était peut-être parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il vînt la chercher dans un hôtel… Mais en tout cas, elle n'avait pas voulu s'expliquer. Mais bon, ce n'était pas si grave.

Pourtant, ce soir-là, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte alors qu'elle avait sonné, tous les souvenirs qu'il avait d'elle et de leurs « fortuites » rencontres lui revinrent.

- Je t'avais dit que je ne la mettais que pour les grandes occasions, expliqua-t-elle.

Sa robe rouge. Sa magnifique robe rouge dont le côté gauche était décoré de jolis motifs brodés représentant des papillons et des fleurs. Loin de s'y être attendu, il en avait le souffle coupé. Cette robe mettait vraiment tout son charme en valeur. Ada avait de petits seins tout ronds amoureusement moulés par ce vêtement dont la couleur rehaussait l'éclat. Fendue sur le côté droit, elle laissait également Leon admirer la longueur interminable de ses jambes fuselées et le dessin souple et fin de ses hanches. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, Ada portait ses armes ceintes à sa jambe droite, mais cette fois-ci, elle était tout à fait nue, ce qui le troubla beaucoup.

Il revit le moment de son rêve où il avait attrapé sa main qu'elle avait portée à son couteau, juste là, au niveau de sa cuisse, là où il n'y avait plus que de la chair blanche et lisse. Quelque chose se noua dans sa gorge et il essaya de déglutir pour s'en libérer, sans grand succès. Riant de son air surpris et embarrassé, Ada murmura doucement :

- Elle ne te faisait pas autant d'effet la dernière fois…

Leon répondit par un sourire gauche et mal assuré. Finalement, était-ce une si bonne idée que cela d'accepter son invitation à dîner ? Il ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise et la boule dans sa gorge risquait bien de l'empêcher d'avaler quoi que ce fût… Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à la question qu'elle le tirait déjà dehors, lui laissant à peine le temps de fermer la porte de son appartement. Parvenu en bas de l'immeuble, Leon se dirigea à la suite d'Ada vers une splendide voiture de sport dont le rouge était particulièrement bien assorti avec celui de sa robe. Sans qu'il ne vît d'où elle la tira, il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup d'endroits où ranger des objets dans une telle robe de soirée, Ada s'empara de sa clé et appuya sur le bouton de la télécommande pour ouvrir les portières.

- Tu n'étais pas obligée de louer une voiture pareille, remarqua-t-il en s'asseyant sur le confortable fauteuil de cuir.

- Comment sais-tu que c'est une voiture de location ? demanda-t-elle en se mettant au volant.

- Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu habites aussi dans la région.

Ada ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était plutôt perspicace…

- Après tout, c'est plutôt un truc de garçon de venir aux rendez-vous avec une super caisse, ajouta-t-il.

On avait également coutume de dire que les femmes ne savaient pas conduire, et encore moins piloter un bolide de ce genre. De tels stéréotypes étaient bien loin de la réalité. Ada ne savait peut-être pas cuisiner, mais la voiture lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil.

Le restaurant dans lequel elle avait réservé était le plus chic de la ville. Mais Leon n'en était plus vraiment surpris. La robe rouge qu'Ada portait était bien de circonstance. Heureusement qu'il avait suivi ses recommandations et s'était lui-même habillé correctement, même si son smoking lui paraissait bien piètre en comparaison de sa tenue à elle… Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi elle lui sortait ainsi le grand jeu. Après ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, il n'était pas vraiment préparé à être dragué par cette fille. Et puis, ses motivations étaient toujours très ambiguës, voire impossibles à cerner. Il n'avait du coup pas la moindre idée de là où elle voulait en venir.

- Tu as déjà mangé français ? demanda Ada en se garant devant l'entrée du restaurant.

- Il y a toujours une première fois à tout…

En fait, il ne prêta pas vraiment attention au repas, certes délicieux. Quelque chose chez elle le fascinait soudainement. Elle avait souvent aux lèvres ce même sourire un peu moqueur qui avant l'agaçait mais qui maintenant l'intriguait beaucoup. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle ne se sentait pas plus à l'aise que lui dans un lieu pareil, et il trouvait cela plutôt touchant.

- Alors dis-moi ? finit-elle par demander alors qu'ils approchaient du dessert. Comment t'en es-tu sorti la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus ?

- Tu veux dire après que tu m'aies abandonné sur l'île qui était sur le point d'exploser ?

Ada hocha la tête d'un air amusé.

- J'ai fait comme tu me l'as dit. J'ai couru rejoindre Ashley et nous avons pris le jet-ski pour nous échapper.

- Tu dis ça comme si ça avait été facile…

- Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir un hélico sur place à chaque fois qu'il a besoin de prendre le large.

- Oh, j'étais sûre que tu t'en tirerais indemne. Je ne me suis pas trompée à ce que je vois.

- Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien te faire de toute façon ? Tu avais ce pourquoi tu étais venue, non ?

Ada baissa alors les yeux, et il regretta soudain d'avoir été aussi dur. Peut-être s'était-elle malgré tout inquiétée pour lui. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas pris avec elle dans son hélicoptère ? Ou au moins attendu qu'il eût quitté l'île pour déclencher son auto-destruction ? A moins qu'elle n'eût voulu faire croire qu'elle l'avait laissé pour mort sur cette île de malheur… Enfin, c'était tout de même une bien étrange attitude qu'elle avait envers lui. Si ceux pour qui elle travaillait était les ennemis de Leon, pourquoi intervenait-elle aussi souvent dans ses missions ? Pour se servir de lui ?

- Le Président était sûrement très heureux de revoir sa fille.

- Penses-tu… Ce genre d'hommes s'imagine toujours avoir mieux à faire que fêter ses retrouvailles avec sa fille. J'espère que ça n'a pas été trop dur pour Ashley…

- Je l'espère aussi, murmura-t-elle d'un air pensif en caressant le bord de sa flûte de champagne. Mais après ce que vous avez traversé tous les deux…

- C'est peut-être pire… Avoir enduré tout ça pour être à peine regardée par son père en fin de compte… Mais c'est une fille forte. Elle s'en est sûrement remise.

- Tu ne t'en fais pas trop pour elle à ce que je vois.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'y penser, si tu veux tout savoir.

- Oh, je sais ce que c'est, ne t'en fais pas.

- Mais ne va pas croire que je m'en moque. Seulement je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire. Je ne fais que travailler pour le gouvernement, je n'ai pas le droit de faire partie de l'entourage du Président ou de sa famille. Pas autrement qu'en tant que garde du corps, au mieux.

- Je me demande si elle pense encore à toi…

- Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'étonna Leon.

- Rien… Dis-moi juste, s'il te plaît… Cette fille, par hasard… Elle ne t'aurait pas demandé de sortir avec elle ?

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Comme ça, je l'ai deviné. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?

- Que je ne pouvais pas.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Elle est trop jeune pour moi. Et puis nous n'avons pas du tout la même vie. Je ne pense pas qu'elle pourrait s'en satisfaire.

- Elle s'est pourtant plutôt bien débrouillée en Espagne… Mais je suppose que tu as raison. Vous ne vivez pas dans le même monde… C'est mieux comme ça, sans doute.

Malgré son air détaché, Leon sentait qu'elle se montrait plus concernée que nécessaire par ce sujet. Presque semblait-elle gênée de l'aborder, ce qui n'était généralement pas son genre.

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Tandis qu'il s'éternisait, il se surprit à la dévisager. Elle était vraiment mignonne avec son visage fin sur lequel se décelaient nettement ses origines asiatiques. Elle avait de beaux yeux noisette, vifs et pétillants. Et ses lèvres étaient vraiment très jolies, surtout quand elle souriait. Il se demanda tout de même quel âge elle pouvait bien avoir. Vingt-cinq, vingt-six ans ? Plus, peut-être. Elle était toujours aussi belle en tout cas que le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Cela faisait déjà six ans. Ada n'avait rien de la bombe souvent fantasmée par les hommes, mais elle ne manquait assurément pas de charme. Ce qui le surprit peut-être le plus, en fin de compte, c'était que son charme était justement en train d'agir sur lui…

Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, il n'eut pas le temps de détourner les yeux. Elle haussa alors légèrement les épaules avec une moue adorable, comme si cela ne lui faisait rien qu'il la regardât aussi fixement. Mais cela le dérangea tout de même. Elle avait l'air de faire comme si elle y était habituée. Cela le gênait un peu d'imaginer qu'il n'était pas le premier homme à la regarder ainsi.

- Excuse-moi, bredouilla-t-il.

- Ce n'est rien…

Elle se retint de dire qu'elle en avait effectivement, comme toutes les jolies femmes, l'habitude, sentant qu'il n'avait pas envie de l'entendre. Mais se demanda pourquoi cela pouvait autant le déranger.

Embarrassés, ils demeurèrent plus ou moins silencieux jusqu'à la fin du repas. Leon avait le regard fuyant, et Ada baissait plus souvent la tête qu'elle n'avait coutume de le faire.

- On rentre ? finit-elle par demander.

Il hocha la tête. Ada paya l'addition, bien qu'il eût insisté pour s'en acquitter. Vu le montant auquel s'élevait la note, il s'en voulut vraiment de l'avoir laissée faire. Puis ils se rendirent vers la sortie où le voiturier leur remit la clé du coupé qu'il venait d'avancer devant l'entrée du restaurant. Côte à côte, ils marchèrent vers le bolide, à pas très lents, comme s'ils redoutaient d'avoir à monter dedans. Puis, alors qu'Ada allait dépasser Leon pour contourner la voiture et se mettre au volant, il la retint fermement par la main droite.

- Ada, souffla-t-il à voix basse.

Son autre main se posa alors délicatement sur son ventre et il se pencha lentement sur elle. Elle ne l'esquiva pas, presque comme soulagée de le sentir l'embrasser enfin. Comme si c'était ce qu'elle avait toujours attendu de lui. Timides comme si c'était leur première fois, ils restèrent longtemps debout au milieu du parking, leurs lèvres s'effleurant doucement, presque précautionneusement.

Tous les deux rougirent un peu lorsqu'ils se dégagèrent l'un de l'autre, et Leon lâcha à regrets sa main. Mécaniquement, sans volonté consciente, Ada sourit poliment avant d'aller prendre le volant.

Un silence de mort plana sur eux durant le trajet du retour. Leon regrettait-il ce qu'il avait fait ? Les images de son rêve qui n'avaient cessé de le hanter ces derniers temps venaient pourtant soudain de s'estomper, et ce baiser qu'il lui avait donné, il avait véritablement le sentiment de l'avoir toujours désiré. Il se souvint alors de ce qu'il avait dit à Ashley lorsqu'elle lui avait justement demandé quelle était sa relation avec Ada. Il avait répondu qu'elle était comme une part de lui-même qu'il ne pouvait oublier. Ce n'était pas seulement à cause des souvenirs cauchemardesques qu'évoquait sa rencontre avec cette jolie femme en rouge, mais bien parce qu'elle-même l'avait marqué. Avec sa robe rouge, ses spectaculaires acrobaties, cette façon toujours détachée d'appréhender le danger et cette manière si agaçante de toujours se trouver sur son chemin et de se servir de lui pour arriver à ses fins… Oui quelque part, cette femme l'exaspérait. Mais n'était-ce pas ainsi qu'il les aimait, au fond ?

Ou qu'il l'aimait elle ?…

Hésitant, il tourna légèrement la tête pour la regarder, du coin de l'œil. Elle semblait aussi embarrassée que lui. Sa façon de conduire s'en ressentait, légèrement plus sèche et moins fluide que tout à l'heure. A la voir, il sentait qu'elle n'était pas à ce qu'elle faisait. A quoi pouvait-elle donc penser ? Lui en voulait-elle pour ce baiser qu'il avait bien le sentiment de lui avoir volé ? Pourquoi en avait-il eu si urgemment envie ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pu supporter de la laisser monter dans la voiture sans goûter à la tiédeur exquise de ses lèvres tendres et pleines ?…

Le goût qu'elle avait était absolument merveilleux. Fruité, sucré, légèrement acidulé… Il avait l'impression que cette sensation délicieuse persistait sur ses lèvres et pourtant, dès qu'il essayait de s'en souvenir plus précisément, elle devenait fuyante, insaisissable. A l'image d'Ada, d'ailleurs… Il prit conscience qu'il n'avait pas envie qu'elle s'enfuie…

Mais était bien incapable de savoir quoi faire pour la retenir…

Trop tôt à leur goût arrivèrent-ils devant son immeuble. Sans y penser, il se défit de sa ceinture de sécurité, ouvrit la portière de la voiture, mit un pied dehors. Ada le regardait sans dire un mot, sans laisser transparaître une autre émotion que l'embarras. Il n'avait pas envie de la quitter, mais comment pourrait-il la convaincre de rester avec lui ? Il avait tout de même un peu honte de s'imaginer passer la nuit avec elle, n'était pas sûr d'en avoir envie…

- Bonne nuit Ada, finit-il par lâcher à mi-voix, planté depuis trop longtemps devant la portière de la voiture qu'il hésita encore un moment à refermer.

Elle ne répondit rien. Il referma. Mais Ada ne démarra pas tout de suite et il resta figé à côté de son coupé. Soudain, la vitre latérale glissa, laissant apparaître le sourire que la jeune femme devait un peu se forcer à avoir tant elle tremblait. De la voix la plus enjouée qu'elle put, elle lui lança :

- A la prochaine.

Sur ce, le bolide prit son élan sur la route avant de disparaître au carrefour. Interdit, Leon demeura sur place à se demander si ce « à la prochaine », si coutumier chez elle, voulait dire qu'ils se reverraient bien sous peu… ou était en fait un adieu… A présent qu'elle était repartie, s'était évanouie dans la nuit, allait-elle revenir ? Pourquoi avait-il soudain si peur de ne plus la revoir… sinon parce qu'il ne souhaitait rien de plus au monde ?…

Leur baiser sur le parking le hanta toute la nuit. Il revoyait ses yeux au moment où il s'était approché d'elle, ce regard plein d'incrédulité dans lequel brûlait une lueur qu'il n'arrivait à décrypter. Il respirait encore son parfum, si délicat et pourtant si insaisissable, comme s'il n'existait en réalité pas, flottant autour d'elle comme un fantôme. Il goûtait encore la tiédeur de son souffle alors que, les yeux clos, il approchait ses lèvres des siennes, les sentait s'entrouvrir comme pour l'accueillir… Avait-elle comme lui désiré l'embrasser ?

Plusieurs fois il s'était pris la tête entre les deux mains et l'avait secouée comme pour en sortir ces trop agréables souvenirs qui ne lui faisaient que redouter de ne pas la retrouver le lendemain. Mis à part ce baiser pourtant, rien n'avait vraiment changé ce soir-là par rapport aux derniers jours qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Néanmoins, il craignait désormais plus que tout qu'elle ne disparût à nouveau de sa vie comme elle savait si bien le faire.

Il voulait la revoir.

L'embrasser à nouveau.

Si elle en avait envie, bien sûr. Il ne voulait surtout pas la forcer encore une fois.

Tout de même, lui qui ne manquait généralement pas d'assurance, voilà qu'il doutait de son propre charme ! Mais il fallait bien dire qu'Ada était très loin d'être une femme ordinaire et qu'il n'avait vraiment jamais su comment s'y prendre avec elle… Ce qui s'était passé ce soir ne risquait sûrement pas de faciliter les choses… Si elle n'était pas déjà loin de la ville à l'heure qu'il était.

Il ne savait pas comment la retrouver. Ces quatre derniers jours, à chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient séparés, elle lui avait donné rendez-vous pour le lendemain. Mais pas ce soir-là. Cette fois-ci, elle ne lui avait rien de plus que « A la prochaine ». Ada était quelqu'un de bien trop ordonné. Pour Leon, il ne faisait aucun doute que ce salut évasif était en fait un adieu. Si elle avait voulu le revoir, elle lui aurait dit où et quand.

Si elle avait bien envie de le revoir après ce soir-là, il n'en savait cette fois-ci rien, et cela était plus qu'insupportable.

Les hommes sont toujours nuls avec les femmes qui leur plaisent.

Le lendemain matin, Leon se leva du pied gauche. Sa tête tournait encore après qu'il l'eût passée sous l'eau froide alors qu'il préparait son petit-déjeuner… en ne cessant de penser à elle. Où était-elle en ce moment ? Peut-être était elle repartie en mission. Elle avait bien disparu sans laisser de trace…

Enfin, il était peut-être un peu tôt pour conjecturer de la sorte, mais Leon était déjà si inquiet qu'il avait le sentiment que tout s'était passé des jours si ce n'était des semaines auparavant. Sans doute parce que, malgré tous ses efforts pour se le rappeler, le souvenir du goût de leur baiser restait désespérément flou dans son esprit. Insaisissable. Cet adjectif qualifiait aussi bien ce qu'il avait ressenti ces derniers jours avec elle qu'elle-même, en fait. Et c'était bien ce qui lui faisait peur. Si elle disparaissait maintenant, le laissait tout seul après ce qui s'était passé… Il ne le supportait déjà pas.

Le téléphone sonnait depuis bien vingt fois qu'il venait à peine de s'en apercevoir. Leon était pris d'un vertige atroce à chaque fois qu'il se levait du fauteuil dans lequel il avait entrepris de parcourir les pages jaunes, espérant y trouver les coordonnées de loueurs de voitures susceptibles d'avoir fourni son coupé à Ada. Il espérait ainsi pouvoir remonter à quelques bribes d'indices lui permettant éventuellement de découvrir ce qu'elle était devenue depuis cette nuit.

- Leon, tu as bien dormi ?

- Ada ! s'exclama-t-il en dissimulant l'annuaire derrière lui comme si elle pouvait voir à travers le combiné par la ligne téléphonique.

- Je suis désolée pour hier soir, je… Tu ne t'es pas trop inquiété ?

- Bien sûr que non, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle sut tout de suite qu'il mentait et avait passé la nuit à penser à elle sans fermer l'œil. Sans doute parce qu'elle avait fait de même en vérité.

- Ca te gênerait que… que je t'embête encore un peu aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle après un long silence.

Lui aussi mit un moment à répondre.

- Non.

- Ah…

Elle n'ajouta rien d'autre. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire en vérité. Tous deux pensaient à ce baiser qu'ils s'étaient échangé sans oser en parler. Sans oser se dire combien il avait été agréable et combien ils avaient envie de recommencer. Son silence au bout du fil commençait à s'étendre, indéfiniment, le son de sa respiration comme happé dedans. Inquiet, Leon l'interpella :

- Ada ?

- Je… je suis toujours là… Je…

Il l'entendit cesser brusquement de respirer et sursauta, vivement alarmé par ce soudain mutisme. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'appeler à nouveau.

- Je suis devant ta porte.

- Hein ?…

Jusqu'au dernier moment il n'y avait pas cru. Il avait presque failli renoncer à ouvrir la porte, craignant de découvrir que le palier était vide. Mais elle était bien là, comme elle l'avait dit, tenant nerveusement son téléphone portable entre les mains. Elle portait la même robe que la veille et il eut le sentiment qu'elle avait en fait passé la nuit avec… et qu'elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil une minute.

Longtemps, gênés, ils se regardèrent sans bouger, sans dire un mot, leurs yeux s'accrochant l'un l'autre, tous deux se noyant dans les troublantes sensations que ce moment improbable éveillait en eux.

Comme elle était jolie, les joues ainsi rosées par l'émotion, un sourire timide flottant subrepticement sur ses lèvres, sa respiration brusque et saccadée qui soulevait de façon chaotique sa jolie poitrine serrée sous le bustier de sa robe. Elle avait l'air d'être redevenue une petite enfant, innocente, adorable. Leon se mit véritablement à nourrir quelques remords au sujet de ce baiser qu'il lui avait volé…

Ce fut ce qui le poussa le premier à ouvrir la bouche, quoique les mots ne missent encore un long moment à la franchir…

- Pour ce qui s'est passé hier soir, je… je suis désolé.

Ada leva alors les yeux vers lui, son regard tremblait, humide, captivant. D'une voix claire mais tout de même hésitante, elle parvint à affirmer avec détermination :

- Pas moi.

Ahuri, il ne réagit pas. Ada serra soudain les bras autour de son cou et colla fermement sa bouche à la sienne. Tremblante des pieds à la tête, elle se pressa contre lui alors qu'il passait timidement ses bras autour de son corps gracile et étonnamment brûlant. Emportée, elle le mordait presque plus qu'elle ne l'embrassait, et il ne pouvait pourtant pas dire que cela était désagréable. Cependant, sous l'effet de la surprise, il avait reculé d'un pas et craignit de perdre l'équilibre. Il la repoussa alors gentiment et Ada parut aussi embarrassée que déçue. S'en voulant de la blesser ainsi, il s'approcha de son oreille et lui souffla d'une voix douce :

- Donne-toi au moins la peine d'entrer.

Elle sourit et le suivit à l'intérieur alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière elle, refusant obstinément de lâcher la main que Leon avait glissée dans la sienne. Lorsqu'il se tourna à nouveau vers elle, il hésita longtemps à effleurer sa joue du bout des doigts. Esquissant un sourire timide mais radieux, la jeune femme ferma les yeux et coucha son visage contre la paume de sa main. Le bout des doigts du jeune homme caressait à présent doucement sa nuque, de haut en bas, de bas en haut, l'irradiant de frissons délicieux qui manquèrent de la faire soupirer.

Elle attira la main de Leon qu'elle tenait dans la sienne au creux de la courbe parfaite de sa taille, juste au-dessus de sa hanche dénudée. Lui se pencha sur elle, écarta une mèche rebelle de ses cheveux, et l'embrassa encore. Les lèvres entrouvertes d'Ada étaient tendres, tremblantes, humides et sucrées. En les goûtant, il avait le sentiment d'être totalement ailleurs, bien loin de son petit appartement, perdu au milieu d'un rêve, de couleurs et de senteurs délicieuses, un champs de fleurs, peut-être, mais il y avait aussi d'enchanteresses fragrances fruitées dans ce baiser…

- Tu as enlevé ton rouge à lèvres ? remarqua-t-il lorsque sa bouche, encore toute proche de la sienne, s'en décolla.

- Il n'a pas tenu la nuit, souffla-t-elle avec un sourire amusé. Ca n'a pas le même goût ?

Il se recula légèrement pour mieux regarder son visage. Celui-ci semblait soudain éclairé, illuminé. Cette lumière venait-elle de cette flamme qu'il voyait à présent brûler dans ses jolis yeux ?

- Tu sais quoi ? souffla-t-il en s'approchant à nouveau d'elle, complètement charmé. Je crois que je te préfère nature.

Sans même le vouloir, il la repoussa contre la porte et elle serra ses bras autour de son cou si fort qu'elle aurait pu l'étouffer. La main de Leon sur sa hanche glissa dans son dos vers le haut de ses fesses tandis que l'autre passait derrière sa tête pour presser ses lèvres encore plus fort contre les siennes. Avec ravissement, Ada sentit la langue du jeune homme effleurer timidement ses lèvres. Elle savoura quelques secondes cette caresse si douce et plaisante, puis écarta les lèvres et la langue de Leon en parcourut alors l'intérieur avec grivoiserie. Elle la toucha donc du bout de la sienne et un frémissement électrique les parcourut tous deux, manquant de les faire tomber.

Leon et Ada se frottaient à présent langoureusement l'un contre l'autre, sans s'en rendre compte, le relief moelleux de la jeune femme éveillant en lui des émotions d'une troublante lascivité. Il avait soudain envie de caresser son corps, de la parcourir d'un bout à l'autre sans omettre le moindre détail, de lui donner du plaisir, de la faire soupirer, et rien dans l'attitude de la jeune femme ne semblait contredire ce désir qui naissait en lui.

Mais qui ne dit rien ne consent pas toujours, souvent juste par manque de courage. Il ne voulait pas de cela. Il ne voulait plus rien lui voler. Ce dont il avait envie avec elle, c'était de partager. De partager les sentiments qu'il sentait consumer son cœur.

Cependant, alors qu'il faisait mine de se dégager d'elle, Ada le retint brusquement, soudant plus fermement sa bouche à la sienne, le serrant contre elle comme si elle voulait se fondre en lui. Pour Leon, cela était plutôt rassurant. Il se rendait à présent compte que la chaleur de son corps était ce qu'il avait le plus désiré au monde, et il n'envisageait absolument pas de se décoller d'elle, sa vie-même en eût-elle dépendu.

Les lèvres de Leon échappèrent soudain à celles d'Ada, mais restèrent collées à sa peau, glissant doucement le long de son menton et de son cou blancs. Se collant contre le bois de la porte, la jeune femme amena ses mains derrière la tête de Leon, le tenant tout aussi fermement contre elle qu'elle le guidait à la découverte des secrets et mystères de son corps. Lorsqu'il mordit tout doucement la chair de son flanc, juste en dessous de son épaule, elle ne put réprimer un gémissement indistinct, les yeux écarquillés. Les mains de Leon qu'il gardait appuyées contre la porte se glissèrent soudain sous son postérieur, la soulevant presque du sol, et elle se sentait déjà voler, loin au-dessus de la Terre…

Remontant dans son dos nu, les doigts de Leon s'enroulèrent dans le ruban qu'elle portait autour du cou et pendait en une longue traîne. Sa bouche, sa langue humide et habile, glissait vers sa nuque, sous ses cheveux d'ébène. Résistant à la vague de chaleur qui s'emparait d'elle, Ada le repoussa subitement. Atterré, Leon voulut aussitôt s'excuser, mais elle le fit taire en posant son index sur ses lèvres et le rassura d'un sourire.

- J'ai passé toute la nuit dans ma voiture, expliqua-t-elle dans un léger chuchotement. Je crois que j'ai bien besoin d'une douche…

- Oh, euh… répondit-il d'un air gêné. Je… oui, je… Je te montre la salle de bain…

Il se dégagea un peu gauchement d'elle, et sitôt que ses mains lâchèrent son corps tremblant, il en éprouva un atroce manque.

Il s'en réduisit à compter les secondes, l'une après l'autre, tournant en rond dans son appartement, toutes ses pensées rivées à elle. Bon sang, depuis combien de temps était-elle sous la douche ? Une minute ? Deux ? C'était insupportable ! Ses doigts étaient sans cesse parcourus de tremblements nerveux qui pour un instant lui rappelèrent ce que la Plaga éveillait en lui lorsqu'elle essayait de prendre le contrôle de son corps. Pourtant, attendre qu'Ada ne sortît de la salle de bain… c'était encore plus douloureux que de sentir le parasite tenter de le manipuler…

A force d'arpenter son appartement, il en vint à passer devant la porte de la salle de bain. Même s'il en mourrait d'envie, il n'osait pas lui demander si elle en avait encore pour longtemps. Mais faire preuve de patience dans un cas pareil était bien quelque chose de très ardu. D'autant que…

Le bruit de l'eau. Le bruit de l'eau qui coulait sur son corps. Sur son corps nu comme autant de ces caresses qu'il désespérait déjà de ne pouvoir lui donner…

Cela le rendit fou. Trépignant devant la porte, il avait très envie de se ruer à l'intérieur de la pièce pour rejoindre Ada sous cette pluie torrentielle et voluptueuse qui s'abattait sur elle… Pourtant, il n'en avait pas la force. Il voyait déjà le regard intrigué, amusé ou contrarié de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle le verrait passer la porte, et cela l'empêchait d'aller plus loin.

Ses mains se posèrent sur la porte, la caressèrent comme s'il la découvrait pour la première fois, il ne fit rien pour la pousser. Il écouta. Figé devant l'entrée, il écoutait. Le bruit de l'eau. Le ruissellement sur son corps fin et délié. Et s'imaginait des choses. Pas seulement son corps nu et désirable tout mouillé, mais aussi un torrent, une montagne, un bassin tranquille, un petit ruisseau… Elle qui se baignait dedans, sous la cascade… Un délicieux paysage en pleine forêt qu'il avait le curieux sentiment de ne pas faire qu'imaginer. Comme si le souvenir d'un endroit pareil était enfoui quelque part dans sa mémoire. Comme si ce qu'Ada lui faisait ressentir ne se contentait pas de le faire rêver à des choses délicieusement agréables, mais l'y transportait bel et bien, l'amenait au cœur de ses songes les plus fous.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre sa respiration était hachée. Ses membres tremblaient tellement qu'il se retrouva agenouillé devant la porte de sa propre salle de bain, comme s'il l'implorait de bien vouloir s'ouvrir. Le son cristallin de l'eau, musique féerique, aussi fuyante que lascive, insaisissable murmure, chant d'une beauté inconnue sur Terre, l'hypnotisait, le paralysait, la gorge nouée, une peur sourde et pénétrante au ventre. Il l'imaginait sous la douche, nue, belle à en mourir, couverte d'eau et de mousse, la voyait parcourir son corps avec le soin d'un félin faisant sa toilette, mais l'image était floue, comme vue au travers d'un verre déformant. Comme vue au travers de la vitre de sa cabine de douche…

Il avait envie de la voir. Envie de l'avoir. Envie d'elle.

Mais n'osait rien. Immobile, comme si elle l'avait condamné à l'attendre impatiemment ainsi, derrière la porte. Il posa à nouveau la main sur le bois, comme s'il voulait passer à travers, et la porte se déroba alors sous ses doigts. Retenant son geste, il constata que la porte était à présent juste entrebaîllée. Par l'ouverture, il pouvait apercevoir la robe dont Ada s'était défaite… Cette vision le troubla étrangement. Soudain, à voir la robe soigneusement posée là, sur un meuble de la salle de bain, il se dit qu'elle était bel et bien nue. Comme s'il le réalisait seulement à présent. Comme s'il lui avait fallu voir de ses yeux cette jolie robe sans sa propriétaire dedans pour être absolument sûr qu'elle en fût dévêtue.

Il déglutit péniblement. Le cœur battant, il avait les yeux rivés sur la robe, à l'intérieur de la pièce, mais toute son attention était à vrai dire concentrée sur le ruissellement continuel de l'eau sur la jeune femme. Un déluge à la saveur sucrée le désir de vouloir être une de ces milliers de petites gouttelettes qui effleuraient son corps avec la délicatesse d'une caresse pleine d'amour.

Lui-même, était-il amoureux ?

L'enchantement cessa soudain, le ramenant sur Terre. L'eau venait de cesser de couler. La pluie s'était arrêtée de tomber. Le déluge ne s'abattrait pas éternellement sur les hommes, les noyant jusqu'au dernier. Il survivrait à cette étrange apocalypse dont il n'était pas sûr d'avoir eu envie d'échapper. D'autres bruits s'élevaient à présent de l'intérieur. Des bruits plus brusques, artificiels, presque discordants. La porte de la douche qui s'ouvrait en glissant sur son rail, faisant trembler et résonner le verre des vitres. Puis le silence.

Oppressant. Etait-elle encore là ? Ne s'était-elle pas volatilisée ? Inquiet, il tendit plus fort l'oreille, la collant presque contre la porte. Il n'entendit rien. Mais son regard surprit alors, de justesse, le mouvement aérien d'une serviette tirée par un bras blanc et fin, plein de grâce. Son cœur cessa de battre, ses poumons d'aspirer l'air, son cerveau d'interpréter clairement les signaux qu'il recevait.

Ada s'essuya silencieusement, devant la glace, son regard ne pouvant s'empêcher de parcourir furtivement son propre reflet, comme pour l'inspecter. Elle n'avait pas pris un peu de poids ? Les vacances, c'était généralement la fête pour les kilos en trop… Est-ce que Leon allait encore la trouver à son goût ? Elle n'avait pourtant eu aucun mal à rentrer dans sa robe. Elle prenait bien soin de son corps, son métier l'exigeait, mais aucune femme ne peut s'empêcher de se préoccuper de sa ligne… Surtout lorsqu'elle veut plaire à un garçon… Et encore, ça ne fait que commencer par la ligne…

Ses seins, par exemple… Ils n'étaient pas bien gros… Peut-être que Leon les préférait plus volumineux, plus moelleux. Les siens étaient bien fermes sous ses mains, presque durs… mais en aucun cas douloureux, ne put-elle s'empêcher de remarquer alors que ses propres gestes éveillaient en elles de grivoises et délectables sensations. Ses fesses, à présent… Elle se souvint en les parcourant du geste de Leon lorsqu'il les avait caressées. Des frissons qu'elle avait éprouvés sous sa robe, de l'envie qu'elle avait eue de sentir leurs peaux se toucher, se coller l'une à l'autre… Son derrière était bien ferme, élastique, ses fesses bien rondes, sans défaut lui semblait-il… Ses cuisses s'écartèrent d'elles-mêmes et une chaleur sourde naquit dans son bas-ventre, lui faisant pousser un léger soupir.

Les yeux clos, elle suspendit ses gestes et se dit qu'elle était prête à se jeter à l'eau. Il lui fallait bien tenter le coup. Il n'y aurait bien que comme ça qu'elle saurait ce que Leon pouvait bien ressentir à son égard. Bien sûr, elle avait peur, terriblement peur d'être rejetée, mais elle mourrait d'envie de sentir ses caresses, ses baisers, ses bras autour d'elle… Elle avait envie d'être aimée de lui. De l'aimer.

Sa serviette à la main, elle se retournait pour l'étendre là où elle l'avait prise quand son regard tomba soudain sur la porte et ne put s'en détacher. Quelque chose la fit soudain sourire et, pressant d'une main sa serviette contre sa poitrine, elle s'en approcha.

- Leon ? Tu es là ?

Désespéré de l'entendre à nouveau manifester sa présence, il n'avait imaginé une seconde qu'elle le découvrirait derrière la porte et sursauta brusquement. Comment avait-elle fait ? Comment avait-elle pu deviner qu'il était là derrière, à l'espionner aussi effrontément ? Elle ne pouvait quand même pas voir à travers les murs ! Rongé par la culpabilité, il ne songea pas un instant à se dérober et répondit :

- Ada…

Il l'entendit pousser un petit rire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? demanda-t-elle en s'agenouillant lentement sur le sol, une main caressant le bois, tout doucement pour ne pas refermer la porte qui les séparait l'un de l'autre.

- Rien, je… je passais par là, je…

- Tu m'écoutais ? devina-t-elle.

Découvert, honteux, il ne sut quoi répondre. Que pouvait-il bien répondre de toute manière ?

- Tu es là depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-elle après un moment de silence.

- Je… Je ne sais pas.

A sa grande surprise, elle rit encore. Comment pouvait-elle trouver cela drôle ? Ce n'était vraiment pas bien, ce qu'il avait fait. Ca ne se faisait pas d'écouter aux portes, encore moins quand derrière celle-ci il y avait une jeune femme en train de se laver…

- A quoi tu penses ? interrogea-t-elle d'une voix détachée et pourtant presque coquine.

- A ta robe, répondit-il sans y réfléchir.

C'était d'ailleurs vrai. En cet instant, il n'avait que ce vêtement en tête, mais était bien incapable de comprendre pourquoi.

- Vraiment ? Je suis déçue. Je croyais que tu penserais plutôt à moi.

Elle essayait de ne pas le faire paraître, mais elle était véritablement déçue qu'il pensât à sa robe plutôt qu'à elle. Essayait-il de trouver un moyen de se disculper ou bien était-il fétichiste, ou quelque chose comme ça ? Il n'avait vraiment pas, pas une seule seconde, pensé à elle toute nue ?…

- Je voudrais que tu la remettes avant de sortir, finit par dire Leon.

Ada se sentit encore plus cruellement blessée. Il ne voulait donc pas la voir dévêtue ? Il n'en avait pas envie, comme elle ? Mais alors, pourquoi était-il derrière cette porte à l'écouter ?

- Pourquoi ? articula-t-elle assez abruptement.

- Je… veux te l'enlever moi-même, osa-t-il avouer.

De surprise, le cœur d'Ada fit un bond prodigieux dans sa poitrine, manquant de l'étouffer. Ses joues rosirent alors et le sang dans ses veines commençait à la brûler, délicieusement. Un frisson irrépressible parcourut son ventre.

- Tu la portais… lorsque l'on s'est rencontrés. J'ai énormément de mal à te voir porter autre chose que cette robe. Elle te va vraiment bien.

Ada approcha le visage de la porte, comme pour coucher la joue dessus.

- Elle te plaît ? souffla-t-elle les yeux clos, tout de même un peu inquiète de la tournure que prenait cette conversation.

- Tu es si belle dedans… Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas que tu sortes nue. Pas tout de suite. Je veux… pouvoir te découvrir… tout doucement.

Ses paroles lui réchauffèrent alors le cœur. Et elle sentait aussi dans ses mots les peurs qu'il n'avouait pas. La peur, par exemple, qu'elle n'eût pas envie de lui et ne se fâchât alors de l'avoir laissé admirer sa nudité. La peur de ne pas être à son goût ou de paraître trop empressé… Toutes ces inquiétudes la faisaient soudain fondre de bonheur.

- Je veux que tu me découvres. A ton rythme. Tout entière…

Leon sentit quelque chose se bloquer dans sa gorge, l'étouffer, le rendre muet. Comme il avait été, quelques jours auparavant, à des milliers de lieues d'imaginer qu'Ada, cette jeune femme qui n'avait jamais fait que passer en coup de vent dans les moments les plus effrayants de sa vie et dont le passe-temps favori semblait être se servir de lui, serait là, dans sa salle de bain, de l'autre côté d'une porte à peine épaisse de quelques centimètres, à l'inviter à… Le voulait-elle en réalité ? Etait-il bien sûr d'avoir bien tout entendu, tout bien compris ? Avait-elle envie de… ? De lui ?

La porte s'ouvrit soudain. De façon si inattendue qu'il trouva cela brusque. Levant les yeux, il put alors la contempler. Elle s'était bien rhabillée, comme il le lui avait demandé, mais ses cheveux mouillés et ses joues au teint étrangement différent lui donnaient soudain une touche de charme indescriptible et frappante, entre innocence et érotisme. Elle sourit de le voir ainsi agenouillé à ses pieds et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever tout en caressant ses cheveux blonds. Elle le colla dans le même geste contre elle et l'embrassa éperdument. Il mit un moment à la prendre dans ses bras, timidement, mais elle n'en fut que plus ravie.

En caressant sa joue, Leon ne pouvait s'empêcher de parcourir du regard son visage fin et délicat, et de la trouver immensément belle. Le temps s'étirait à l'infini.

Après l'avoir embrassée tout doucement dans le cou, il chuchota :

- Je suis désolé, Ada. Tu dois me trouver bizarre de mettre autant de temps à…

- Non.

Elle leva les yeux vers les siens et lui adressa un sourire qui lui coupa le souffle.

- J'aime les hommes délicats.

Leon lui rendit son sourire du mieux qu'il put, puis se pencha pour l'embrasser. Ada parcourut à sa place les quelques centimètres qu'il manquait à leurs bouches pour se souder l'une à l'autre. Leur baiser fut tout autant passionné que retenu. Il éveilla en eux des sensations frénétiques, qui tentaient insidieusement de prendre le contrôle de leurs êtres, mais ils tinrent bon, patients, désireux de prendre tout leur temps, de ne pas se précipiter pour mieux en profiter. Résister ainsi au désir était une impression des plus étranges. C'était la satisfaction de rester maître de soi-même mêlée à l'impatience toujours croissante de succomber à la tentation… Le constat que, peu à peu malgré tout, les doigts, les membres, le corps tout entier, n'obéissaient plus à leur volonté, agissaient de leur propre chef, au grand désarroi de la raison qui devenait alors un spectateur bien ahuri de ce qui finissait par arriver…

L'envie de l'autre était un parasite délicieux qui les rongeait lentement de l'intérieur, dévorait toutes leurs peurs, abattait inexorablement tous les obstacles qui les retenaient… et dont l'action était indubitablement merveilleuse à savourer. Alors plus ça durait…

Eblouie, Ada sentit Leon relever sa jambe droite et la parcourir lentement, ses doigts fébriles glissant sur sa peau lisse et chaude en mordant le moindre de ses nerfs pour la faire frissonner jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux. Lorsque sa main passa sous sa cuisse, près de son entrejambe, elle sentit un spasme contracter son ventre et ses hanches se projetèrent d'elles-mêmes en avant, leurs bassins se collant l'un à l'autre. Sous le bustier de sa robe, ses mamelons étaient en érection et elle frotta langoureusement son bas-ventre contre celui du jeune homme, les bras serrés autour de son cou. Une main derrière sa nuque, Leon pressait les lèvres de la jeune femme plus fort contre les siennes tout en caressant amoureusement ses cheveux encore mouillés. Il n'en avait peut-être pas conscience, mais cette caresse, légère, rendait Ada folle de bonheur et de désir. Il ne l'aurait pas fait et cela aurait très certainement été bien différent… et bien dommage.

En reculant un tout petit peu la tête, sans cesser de la presser contre lui, il tomba accidentellement sur la courbe lascive de ses seins. Si elle avait une petite poitrine, elle était dessinée avec amour, une grâce infinie, et le bustier de sa robe serré autour de ses seins leur donnait du volume, les mettait en relief en soulignant subtilement leur rondeur parfaite, leur donnait un attrait presque surréaliste et rendait oppressante en lui l'envie déraisonnée de les découvrir, les parcourir du bout des doigts… Il s'en voulait presque d'éprouver des désirs aussi impérieux. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer…

Elle n'avait plus rien d'une petite fille, c'était sûr, mais il voulait y aller en douceur. Prendre son temps. Il n'en avait plus beaucoup devant lui, justement, alors il voulait le savourer. Ada jouait son jeu, le caressait doucement, s'écartant parfois un peu de lui comme pour le provoquer… pour ne revenir en vérité qu'avec encore plus de tendresse tout contre sa solide poitrine qu'elle parcourait gentiment de ses doigts longs et fins. Elle se délectait de ses tremblements nerveux, du rythme effréné de son cœur qu'elle sentait pulser sous sa main, de sa respiration maladroite et désordonnée, de ses soupirs entre deux baisers… de la grosseur de plus en plus ostensible de son sexe contre son bassin, sous ses vêtements, et qui commençait très sérieusement à mettre Leon dans l'embarras. Cela la faisait sourire de le voir aussi timoré. Il était comme un petit enfant apeuré, et elle avait très envie de le rassurer, de le faire se sentir en sécurité. Ses instincts maternels prenaient-ils le dessus ?

La main du jeune homme au creux de sa taille, juste au-dessus de sa hanche, fit naître un spasme violent dans son ventre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter, éblouie de plaisir.

- Ah… laissa-t-elle échapper, les yeux mi-clos.

Sa respiration venait de s'accélérer brusquement, ne put-il s'empêcher de constater, et cela donnait encore plus de volume à sa poitrine qu'il voyait se soulever presque péniblement sous le tissu rouge et précieux.

Alors qu'une de ses mains hésitait à explorer ce lascif relief, Ada prit sa tête entre les siennes et la pressa contre la peau chaude et frissonnante de sa clavicule, la faisant imperceptiblement glisser vers le bas malgré les réticences de Leon. La prenant fermement par la taille, il se mit à la lécher fougueusement, soudainement affamé par le geste grivois et les soupirs rauques de la jeune femme. Sa main sur la hanche droite d'Ada glissa soudain le long de son contour soigné pour venir toucher de nouveau la chair délicieuse de sa cuisse. Mais cette fois-ci, elle s'aventura bien plus loin, allant sous sa robe se refermer sur le postérieur élastique de la jeune femme, caressant le tissu soyeux de sa culotte. Le mouvement grivois fit passer le long de la moelle épinière d'Ada une voluptueuse décharge électrique qui contracta brusquement tous ses muscles, ses dents serrés étouffant un gémissement plaintif et ses mains pressant plus frénétiquement le visage du jeune homme contre le haut de sa poitrine.

Leon palpa tout doucement son derrière, découvrant tout en la savourant sa merveilleuse consistance à la fois ferme et élastique, dur et soyeux… Le tissu de sa culotte était si fin qu'il pouvait presque sentir sa peau sous ses doigts. Le contrôle de ses gestes lui échappait totalement.

- Ah ! Leon, je…

Le bout des doigts de Leon qui glissaient à présent entre ses fesses la fit taire, l'onde de plaisir qui la parcourut lui faisant oublier jusqu'à ce qu'elle avait voulu dire, hérissant tous les poils de son corps et lui procurant comme une douleur vive en tous les endroits de son être où elle voulait sentir Leon la toucher… Continuant de suivre la coupe sensuelle de son sous-vêtement, ce qui le contraignit à se presser de toutes ses forces contre elle, les doigts du jeune homme caressèrent son périnée tout en remontant lentement au creux de son entrejambe. Là, le tissu de sa culotte était tout mouillé…

Lorsqu'il appuya sur ce point où semblait se concentrer toute la chaleur de son corps, sa chair s'enfonçant mollement sous ses doigts, Ada se raidit violemment entre ses bras en poussant un cri, son cœur emballé à la limite de la rupture. Les doigts de la jeune femme se crispèrent dans ses cheveux blonds, manquant de le griffer, et elle supplia d'une voix hachée, comme en proie à un tourment indescriptible :

- Encore !… Je t'en prie, encore !…

Il lui obéit, autant de fois qu'elle le répéta, seulement à moitié conscient de ce qu'il était en train de lui faire, tout absorbé dans l'état extatique dans lequel le plongeait la satisfaction de la sentir ainsi malléable et frissonnante contre lui.

Les jambes d'Ada flageolaient tellement qu'elle manqua de tomber à plusieurs reprises, mais pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu que Leon cessât de la caresser comme il le faisait, pas même pour trouver une position plus confortable. Mue par une volonté inconsciente, la main de la jeune femme rampait sur la poitrine de Leon vers son ventre. Il suspendit brusquement ses gestes en la sentant se refermer sur son membre, bien à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

- Ada, balbutia-t-il, je…

Elle sourit puis le fit taire par un baiser passionné, refusant obstinément de lâcher ce qu'elle tenait précieusement au creux de sa main et dont les palpitations la rendaient fière et folle de désir.

- Je ne fais que te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce, susurra-t-elle d'une voix mutine en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

Paralysé, Leon réalisa qu'elle le caressait… A cet endroit précis de son anatomie, un peu comme… beaucoup comme ce qu'il lui avait fait… Il comprit alors ce qui avait bien pu agiter la jeune femme dans ses bras, réalisa la torture qu'était un plaisir aussi délicieux. Voulut qu'elle arrêtât tout autant qu'il n'y eût jamais de fin à ce tourment exquis. Jamais rien ne l'avait mis dans un tel état il avait la très nette impression de se trouver à la merci de sa toute première femme, timide comme au premier amour… Tout en le mettant ainsi au supplice, la belle Ada continua de l'embrasser, par petits bouts, comme si elle mordait dans un délicieux fruit mûr, et elle se réjouissait de le sentir aussi interdit, incapable de réagir au creux de cette étreinte étourdissante, de lui rendre même son baiser… L'enivrement que c'était de le sentir ainsi à sa merci était comme un alcool puissant qui l'étourdissait, faisait tourner sa tête et excitait tous ses sens.

Curieuse, elle surveillait aussi attentivement ses réactions, apprenant peu à peu à les contrôler, trouvant le rythme le plus savoureusement douloureux pour rester maîtresse de lui et jouir de son affolement… avec une légère pointe de honte qui faisait battre son cœur à cent à l'heure et la rendait ivre de bonheur.

Leon ne cherchait plus à se défaire de son étreinte, mais une question ne cessait de torturer son esprit. Elle n'allait quand même pas aller jusqu'au bout ? Elle n'allait quand même pas le faire… ? Elle n'oserait pas aller aussi loin, tout de même ! Mais les tremblements de son corps se faisaient déjà de plus en plus impérieux, brutaux, la chaleur dans son bas-ventre de plus en plus insupportable. Elle savait y faire, la garce ! ne put-il s'empêcher de penser, le regrettant presque aussitôt, car jamais il n'aurait voulu lui manquer de respect. Ce qu'elle lui faisait était assurément délicieux, mais il ne voulait pas aller aussi vite, se laisser aller à ce point. Ce serait du gâchis, un immense gâchis… Il voulait plus que tout la repousser, prendre le temps de retrouver son souffle, laisser un peu la tension se relâcher et reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, mais elle ne lui laissait pas une once de liberté. C'était peut-être ce qui était le plus excitant dans ce petit jeu, en fin de compte…

Elle s'arrêta enfin, le libéra de son joug tyrannique. Il en fut presque déçu. Ses pensées se mélangeaient dans sa tête et n'avaient plus aucun sens. Il n'était plus du tout certain de savoir ce qu'il voulait. A présent qu'elle le lâchait, alors qu'il l'avait tant espéré, il le regrettait. Si elle recommençait, voudrait-il à nouveau que cela ne s'arrêtât ?

- Je ne suis pas ce genre de femmes, lui murmura-t-elle soudain.

Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées. Comme si elle voyait dans ses yeux ce sentiment d'être totalement dominé qu'il avait éprouvé jusqu'ici. Une sensation dont il se souvint qu'il l'avait déjà éprouvée à son endroit bien avant que leur relation n'eût pris ce tour… Comment pouvait-il croire au juste qu'elle n'était pas ce genre de femmes ? Après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait ? Après avoir expérimenté l'enchantement irrésistible qu'étaient sur lui sa voix d'ange, ses doigts de fée, son corps de déesse ?…

- L'amour, ça se partage, continua-t-elle. Je ne veux rien te prendre et j'ai tant à te donner… Le temps nous manque, mais je veux faire l'amour avec toi. Juste avec toi.

Il ne comprit pas au juste pourquoi elle disait juste avec lui. Cela ne semblait pas avoir de sens. Mais cette précision eut sur lui un effet très troublant. Il eut l'incroyable sensation d'être unique, le sentiment d'être le seul à retenir son regard, et cela le rendit pleinement heureux. Son cœur s'en gonflait d'une immense fierté.

Ada le regardait. Attentivement, scrutait le moindre détail de son visage d'ange blond. Il était vraiment beau. Il avait même tout d'un vrai beau gosse, cependant elle savait qu'il n'était pas ce genre de garçons. Même s'il semblait toujours impulsif, Leon était un homme réfléchi et très intelligent. Il avait aussi beaucoup d'humour… Quelquefois, cela lui faisait vraiment du mal de repenser à la façon dont elle s'était à chaque fois servi de lui. Ce n'était pas vraiment gentil de sa part… Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Pourtant, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne supporterait, c'était de le laisser mourir. L'idée de le tuer de ses propres mains était pour elle bien inconcevable. Ada était forte, immensément. Mais faire une chose pareille était bien au-dessus de ses forces.

Comme elle le dévisageait, il baissa les yeux, un peu honteux. Il était décidément bien nerveux… Qu'est-ce qui pouvait l'intimider à ce point ? Ada se pencha doucement vers lui, amenant son visage très près du sien pour pouvoir croiser son regard. Pris au dépourvu, Leon ne put battre en retraite, mais le mouvement de sa tête le captiva, ses cheveux mouillés collés sur sa nuque. Il la trouvait soudain adorable et cela le fascinait.

- Eh ! susurra-t-elle. Détends-toi ! On est là juste pour s'amuser.

Leon eut un mouvement de recul. Qu'entendait-elle par « juste pour s'amuser » ? Il n'y avait donc rien de sérieux entre eux ?

Devinant la nature de son inquiétude, Ada se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas voulu dire de bêtises et dut se reprendre, espérant que Leon ne mettrait pas en doute sa parole :

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas dire… Je ne parlais pas de… de nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre… Enfin, je veux dire… Je parlais juste de l'acte… Tu es tellement crispé, on dirait que tu as peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de mal… Je voulais seulement dire que… que l'on ne peut éprouver que du plaisir pendant ce qu'on va faire, tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter, tout ira bien, enfin… Tu comprends ?…

Leon la regarda longuement dans les yeux d'un air incrédule. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle avait encore pu dire de stupide. Tout ou rien, en fait. Ce n'était pas évident de s'exprimer en ayant le cœur qui bat si fort…

- Nos sentiments ? souffla Leon en effleurant doucement sa joue.

Ada parut gênée. Comme une enfant prise en faute. L'inquiétude soudaine qu'il lut dans son regard l'émut profondément.

- Je n'ai pas le droit d'être amoureuse de toi, tu sais… dit-elle soudain. Personne ne me l'a interdit formellement, mais enfin… Dans la mesure où nous travaillons pour des entités rivales, je ne peux pas…

Elle se tut, incapable de finir sa phrase. Incapable de supporter jusqu'au bout cette sorte de ligne de démarcation qui se dessinait entre eux. De réprimer le frisson délicieux que faisait naître en elle la douce caresse de Leon sur son visage.

- En ce qui te concerne, parvint-elle à articuler, j'ai enfreint toutes les règles. Si j'avais obéi aux ordres, tu serais déjà mort… de ma main.

- Tes jolies mains tachées du sang d'un innocent… C'est vraiment difficile à imaginer…

- Ce ne serait… pourtant pas la première fois, murmura-t-elle alors qu'une larme brillante perlait au coin de son œil gauche.

Leon l'essuya du revers de la main, tout doucement, et elle se sentit soudain comme rassurée. Elle coucha amoureusement sa joue au creux de la paume du jeune homme et ferma les yeux, pour oublier toutes les horreurs dont elle avait été témoin ou s'était rendue coupable. Elle ne voulait pas être aux yeux de Leon une meurtrière, encore moins une ennemie. C'était quelque chose que son cœur n'aurait pu supporter. Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle elle ne lui disait jamais rien de ce qu'elle faisait dans son sillage. Pour qu'il ne lui en voulût pas. Il n'était pourtant pas idiot. Il devinait bien ce qu'elle ne disait pas.

Et il ne lui en voulait pas.

Lorsqu'il l'embrassa, elle s'accrocha à lui de toutes ses forces, craignant plus que tout de le perdre. Elle n'avait normalement pas à être ici, dans ses bras. Elle aurait dû être tuée pour ça. Et pourtant elle y était, et ne regrettait rien. Ce qui la poussait dans ses bras était bien plus fort que la peur de perdre la vie, plus fort que la raison. Elle enfreignait toutes les règles. Mais n'en pensait qu'une seule chose, en vérité…

Autant aller jusqu'au bout.

Leon la prit doucement par la main et l'emmena timidement dans sa chambre. Il faisait grand jour au-dehors, ils tirèrent les rideaux. Une pénombre intime, câline, s'installa dans la petite pièce, les mettant un peu plus à l'aise. Alors qu'il allait se débarrasser du tee-shirt qu'il portait, Ada l'arrêta gentiment pour poursuivre à sa place.

- Tu voulais me découvrir, dit-elle d'une voix suave. Alors laisse-moi connaître ce même plaisir…

Du bout des doigts, elle effleura ses larges pectoraux finement dessinés sous sa peau, suivant leur forme avec émerveillement. Puis elle passa les bras autour de sa taille et se colla contre lui en l'embrassant. Lorsque la bouche du jeune homme s'entrouvrit pour laisser passer sa langue qu'elle parcourut tout doucement de la sienne, ivre de plaisir, elle déboutonna son pantalon et plongea les mains dedans…

Les gestes d'Ada étaient pleins de douceur, de subtilité, de grivoiserie. Il vit en eux l'exemple qu'il devait suivre lorsqu'il la déshabillerait à son tour. Il était vrai que ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire, l'acte en lui-même, n'était bien qu'un jeu dont la finalité était de savourer le plaisir d'être ensemble. Mais il ne voulait pas la décevoir, désirait lui donner tout ce qu'elle méritait. Il n'avait pas le droit de la décevoir… Peut-être prenait-il vraiment tout cela trop au sérieux…

Leon n'en revenait pas de se trouver nu devant elle. Il se sentait plutôt ridicule. Le regard qu'elle lui portait… était une chose qu'il n'avait jamais imaginée. Scrutateur, critique, presque inquisiteur… Il en avait soudain très peur. Si jamais de la contrariété venait à se peindre au fond de ses jolis yeux noisette ?…

Un sourire d'Ada le rassura soudain, souligné par une lueur à présent si brûlante dans son regard qu'il ne put la soutenir.

- Comme tu es beau, souffla-t-elle en se collant de nouveau à lui, son corps se frottant langoureusement au sien.

L'embrassant avec fougue, elle se remit à le caresser tout comme elle l'avait fait dans le couloir devant la salle de bain. La même gêne le prit, encore plus fort. Le même sentiment d'impuissance, curieusement démenti par l'effet qu'avait sur lui les troublantes caresses de la jeune femme…

C'était chaud et dur, et cela la ravissait complètement. Elle avait de plus en plus envie de sentir cette chose se glisser dans sa chair, lui faire presque mal… Elle avait envie de le sentir se fondre en elle, et être à lui, corps et âme… Ecartant le pan de sa robe, elle l'attira entre ses cuisses, contre son bassin. Sentant la délicatesse de sa peau lorsque son sexe effleura sa cuisse, le finesse de la soie de sa culotte contre laquelle elle le collait, Leon se paralysa entre ses bras avant d'être pris d'une irrésistible envie de la savourer tout entière.

Une de ses mains se pressa derrière la nuque humide de la jeune femme pour coller plus fort sa bouche à la sienne l'autre remonta lentement le long de son flanc pour venir se refermer, capturer enfin la rondeur parfaite d'un de ses seins. Maladroitement, il le caressa, titilla son mamelon au travers du tissu si fin qu'Ada sentait presque sa main sur sa peau et avait le sentiment d'un bouillonnement intense et douloureux au tréfonds de son corps. Sans cesser de caresser son sein avec autant de tendresse que d'ardeur, l'autre main de Leon passa de nouveau entre les fesses de la jeune femme pour venir parcourir le tissu mouillé de sa culotte et stimuler la partie la plus intime de sa chair. Ada crut cette fois-ci qu'elle allait défaillir…

La main sur son cœur passa doucement derrière ses épaules et l'attira tout contre lui. Celle qui caressait son bas-ventre et son sexe qui se pressait dessus la rendaient folle. Leon dénoua fébrilement de son cou le ruban qui tombait dans son dos et l'enroula entre ses doigts tout en continuant de parcourir sa colonne vertébrale prise entre ses muscles fermes. Ada était tremblante et commençait à transpirer agréablement contre lui. Après avoir délacé la fermeture de sa magnifique robe rouge dans son dos, Leon s'écarta légèrement pour faire passer la tête de la jeune femme hors des bretelles du bustier du vêtement. Ada se sentit alors aussi intimidée que lui. Il la dévêtait… Ce qu'il allait découvrir serait-il à son goût ?

Rien ne fut cependant plus rassurant que de sentir les lèvres douces et habiles du jeune homme se refermer sur l'un de ses mamelons et le sucer tout doucement, avec amour. Tremblante des pieds à la tête, elle l'aida du mieux qu'elle put à la défaire de sa robe. Ses jambes fébriles manquèrent à plusieurs reprises de se dérober sous elle, mais elle était plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. L'allongeant sur le lit sans lui avoir toutefois retiré sa culotte, il l'explora minutieusement du bout des doigts, des lèvres, de la langue. Ses caresses et ses baisers, tantôt doux, tantôt fervents, la plongeaient inexorablement dans un océan de désirs sans limite. Il lui semblait bien que c'était la première fois qu'elle découvrait ainsi la sensibilité de son propre corps. Le haut de ses cuisses, le creux de sa taille, la peau lisse et chaude de son ventre, son nombril bien dessiné, la chair ferme de ses petits seins tout en émoi, la paume de ses mains et la plante de ses pieds, les muscles élastiques de son postérieur, la courbe gracieuse de son cou… Chaque caresse de Leon lui procurait une sensation différente de la précédente, plus forte, plus intime, plus pénétrante, affolante…

Comme il la léchait bien… Jamais pareille stimulation de son bas-ventre ne l'avait mise dans un tel état. Elle en poussait des petits cris plaintifs, des gémissements étouffés, assistait impuissante aux contractions désordonnées de tout son corps qui avait depuis bien longtemps cessé de lui obéir pour n'être plus l'objet que des tourments que lui infligeait Leon. Sa bouche sur ses lèvres gonflées de désir, sa langue qui se faufilait entre elles et s'enfonçait dans son intimité la plus secrète, ses mouvements de succion, ses baisers, la titillation voluptueuse de son clitoris en érection… Appuyée sur ses coudes, elle le regardait faire en n'en croyant pas ses yeux, les jambes écartées pour le laisser l'explorer plus profondément encore, et une multitude de frissons électriques la parcourait, la déchirait, rendait sa poitrine douloureusement pesante, délicieusement sensible, le moindre souffle d'air sur son corps de fée, sa peau délicate, la faisant soupirer d'aise.

Les mains dans ses cheveux blonds, elle l'enfonçait dans sa chair, voulait que plus jamais il ne s'en détachât… La chaleur dans son ventre était dévorante, insatiable. Elle en versait des larmes qui roulaient le long de ses belles joues rondes pour tomber dans son cou…

Elle se cambra soudain, ses mains se crispant dans les cheveux de Leon, ses pieds sur le matelas, et poussa un cri.

- Ah ! Leon, je… je t'en prie, viens… Prends-moi !

Leon leva doucement la tête, la regarda dans les yeux par-delà le délicieux paysage qu'était la plaine de son ventre dominée par les petites collines de ses seins, entre le val étroit qui les traversait, et la trouva incroyablement belle. Elle le suppliait de revenir à elle, comme s'il l'avait abandonnée, de la prendre dans ses bras, de frotter son ventre contre le sien, de se glisser au creux de son être… Il en avait certes au moins autant envie qu'elle, mais il n'était pas pressé pour autant. Parcourir son petit sexe humide de la langue était vraiment quelque chose de fabuleux… Il aimait ça. Il l'avait longuement caressée et embrassée avant d'en arriver là, ayant fait montre d'une assez nette préférence pour ses jolis seins… Elle était tout excitée à présent, inondée de sueur, fiévreuse… Belle et attirante. Suppliante, provocante…

Comment résister à un tel appel ?

Aidant ses jambes un peu engourdies, la position d'Ada était un peu usante à la longue, à s'allonger entre les draps, il posa soudain sa main droite sur son ventre et la lécha encore un petit peu, sentant sa peau frémir sous ses doigts. Puis il alla enfin de nouveau à la rencontre de sa bouche qui l'attendait, impatiente, assoiffée. Tout en l'embrassant, il s'allongea tout contre elle, frotta son corps contre le sien, ferme et souple. Il aima tout particulièrement sentir les petites pointes de ses seins caresser sa poitrine… Les mains sur ses hanches, il la retenait encore un peu. Pas tout de suite. Il voulait faire durer les choses. Pour Ada, c'était un supplice innommable. Elle n'en délecta pourtant que plus fort les effleurements lancinants de ses lèvres et de sa langue sur sa poitrine, le long de la courbe parfaite de ses seins, suivant le contour de ses aréoles rosées pour venir pincer le bout de ses tétons durcis…

La timidité du jeune homme s'était envolée dès que les bras de la jeune femme l'avaient pressé contre son corps nu. Il avait alors été pris d'une telle envie de la rendre heureuse que plus aucune appréhension ne l'avait retenu. Et à mesure que les réactions d'Ada l'avaient rassuré sur l'effet de ses efforts, il s'était enhardi et avait véritablement commencé à prendre plaisir, lui aussi, à ce jeu délicieux que certains appelaient préliminaires. Ada avait eu raison : il n'y avait vraiment pas à s'en faire, ils n'étaient là que pour s'amuser. Et ils s'amusaient follement…

La gravité des sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre ne faisait peut-être, en fait, que rendre cet instant d'oubli absolu plus amusant encore…

Les yeux étroitement clos, Ada poussa un cri de triomphe lorsqu'il la pénétra enfin. Elle se sentit pourtant comme perdre pied et se retrouva à la délicieuse merci de ses émotions les plus intenses. Leur étreinte fut lente et incontrôlée. L'un comme l'autre avaient bien le sentiment d'avoir totalement perdu la maîtrise d'eux-mêmes. Mais ne le regrettaient pas. La voie qui s'ouvrait devant eux ne les menait que de plus en plus haut, loin vers des sommets inimaginables qu'ils croyaient jusque-là impossibles à atteindre… et à dépasser…

Ada accueillit comme un présent béni la chaleur sourde de Leon qui s'écoulait en elle. Leurs cris d'extase, étouffés, se mêlaient dans la petite chambre en une harmonieuse symphonie chantant le plaisir d'être deux, amoureux…

Car ils l'étaient bien l'un de l'autre.

Ada avait enfreint toutes les règles.

Leon se reconnaissait à présent coupable du même crime qu'elle.

Innocente culpabilité de l'amour…

Sans regrets.

Leurs souffles rauques et hachés continuèrent longtemps de résonner dans le silence de la pièce. Toujours étendu sur Ada, Leon demeurait plongé en elle. La jeune femme l'y retenait, bien trop heureuse de le sentir mêlé à son être pour le laisser s'en échapper. Qu'importe. Il ne voulait pas fuir. Etre dans ses bras lui donnait l'impression que c'était l'endroit où il avait toujours voulu être. Que sa vie n'avait été faite que pour s'imbriquer dans la sienne. Que la chance immense de l'avoir rencontrée valait bien l'enfer par lequel ils étaient passés, même s'il regrettait tous les morts qu'il n'avait pu sauver. Et dont il avait bien cru, six ans durant, qu'elle faisait partie…

- Alors ? eut-il l'audace de demander longtemps après tout en lui caressant la joue. Est-ce que tu t'es bien amusée ?

- C'était comme… comme mourir et renaître, dit-elle dans un sourire enchanteur.

- Chez Umbrella aussi, tu peux mourir et renaître…

- Voir ce qui est arrivé à tous ces gens ne m'a pas vraiment donné l'impression que c'était aussi agréable que la résurrection que je viens de vivre avec toi… répondit-elle d'un air grave.

Leon regrettait cette plaisanterie stupide. C'était vraiment de mauvais goût.

- Pardon, j'ai dit une grosse bêtise. Ce qui s'est passé là-bas était tout sauf marrant, je suis bien placé pour le savoir.

- On y a quand même passé quelques bons moments ensemble, non ?

- Rien ne m'ôtera l'idée que… que c'est bien meilleur dans de tout autres circonstances…

Ada ne put s'empêcher de sourire, même si c'était un sourire un peu amer. Des circonstances comme celles-ci… auraient-ils à nouveau la chance d'en connaître ensemble ?…

- Tu sais Ada… reprit Leon d'une voix plus grave. Pendant longtemps, j'ai vraiment cru que tu étais morte…

- Je suis morte, Leon… Et je suis revenue à la vie… Je suis revenue pour toi, mon amour.

L'entendre l'appeler de la sorte l'émut au point que son cœur cessa brusquement de battre. Il n'avait osé l'espérer, et pourtant elle le lui disait. Avec toute l'ardeur de ses sentiments pour lui. Il se demanda s'il serait à son tour capable de lui faire un tel aveu…

- « Revenue pour toi », railla-t-il. Ca fait un peu galvaudé comme expression…

- Tu préfères que je te raconte la version où Wesker m'a tirée des ruines de Raccoon City avant qu'elle ne soit atomisée afin qu'il ne se serve de moi pour accomplir sa sale besogne ?…

L'espace d'un instant, en l'entendant parler de cela, il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer Albert Wesker, cet infâme traître, ici, à sa place, penché sur elle… Cette idée était insupportable. Il secoua la tête pour la chasser de son esprit et répondit :

- Absolument pas. Je préfère croire que tu es bien revenue pour moi, même si je sais que ce n'est pas vrai.

- Mais en un sens, ce n'est pas tout à fait faux. Je ne serais pas ici, sinon…

Leon la regarda longuement, le cœur embrasé par ses paroles.

- Je ne peux pas te dire à quel point je suis heureux que tu sois là…

Ni combien de peurs l'assaillaient soudain à ce moment-là. Celle de la perdre. De ne plus pouvoir la revoir avant bien des années encore… Comment pouvaient-ils vivre cet amour qui était le leur dans leur situation ? Comment pouvaient-ils bien faire ? S'ils restaient ensemble, tôt ou tard cela se saurait. Et cela ne plairait pas à grand monde… Mais cette raison seule saurait-elle les dissuader d'encourir ce risque ? Y en était-il une seule au monde qui saurait les empêcher de tenter le diable de cette façon ? Ou leur histoire était-elle bien condamnée à n'avoir duré que quelques jours, comme ces amourettes futiles et un peu tristes en fin de compte ?

Leur était-il possible de changer de vie, de démissionner pour trouver un autre travail qui ne serait pas un obstacle à leur amour ? Et avaient-ils bien envie de cela, après tout ? Un tel compromis leur était-il envisageable ? Le choix leur appartenait-il en vérité ?

Leon se sentait déjà désespéré à l'idée d'avoir fait une sorte de bêtise. Tomber amoureux d'une personne qui ne pourrait jamais partager sa vie, même si elle le souhaitait. Cette perspective était décidément bien affreuse… Il tenta cependant de cacher son trouble à la jeune femme, sans savoir pourquoi. Il avait pourtant envie de la harceler de questions à ce sujet, de tenter de la convaincre de renoncer à la vie qu'elle menait pour se rapprocher de lui, mais il ne put rien dire.

Le sommeil qui vint le prendre fut bien agité. Peuplé de cauchemars affreux qui le ramenèrent aux heures les plus sombres de son existence, occultant cet instant merveilleux de lumière, l'illumination qui l'avait ébloui lorsqu'il avait perçu des mots d'amour dans la voix et le regard d'une femme dont il ne voulait plus se séparer.

A sommeil agité, réveil douloureux. Le sentiment dérangeant de patauger dans un brouillard épais et gluant, la lumière qui peine à se frayer un chemin jusqu'aux rétines, la difficulté à se resituer dans l'espace et le temps…

Et la solitude…

Leon se redressa brusquement sur le lit et regarda tout autour de lui. Affolé, il ne la voyait nulle part. Elle était partie ? Elle l'avait laissé, comme ça, tout seul, sans un mot, sans une explication ? Sans la promesse de la revoir un jour ?

- Eh là, calme-toi, souffla une voix sucrée alors que des mains câlines lui masquaient soudain les yeux.

Dans son dos, il sentit la poitrine d'Ada se presser contre lui… Comment donc avait-elle pu se retrouver derrière lui ?…

Il se rasséréna soudain, soulagé de la retrouver après avoir tant craint de la perdre. Il repoussa gentiment les mains de la jeune femme et se retourna pour l'embrasser. Même s'il essayait de se retenir, elle put lire dans son baiser toutes les frayeurs qu'il avait éprouvées dans son sommeil. Et le rassura en se donnant tout à lui.

Délicieux réveil…

- Comme tu dormais encore, je me suis dit que tu aurais bien besoin de reprendre des forces, alors… j'ai tâché de nous préparer une petite collation…

Ada désignait le plateau qu'elle avait posé sur la table de nuit. Leon se remémora aussitôt le goût exécrable de ce qu'elle avait cuisiné avec lui le premier soir, mais il n'eut pourtant envie de lui dire qu'une seule chose :

- Merci. »

Tout en mangeant, il ne cessait de la regarder. Elle était toujours là. Elle n'avait pas profité de son assoupissement pour se sauver. Elle était restée avec lui. Il savait qu'elle devrait partir, à un moment ou un autre, mais le fait qu'elle fût restée lui donnait le fol espoir qu'une solution était tout de même envisageable pour leur permettre de vivre ensemble ce qu'ils sentaient brûler leurs cœurs. Non au fond, à son regard tendre et bienveillant, il devinait en elle bien plus qu'un espoir.

Cette sensation rendit la cuisine ratée d'Ada bien délicieuse…


End file.
